


一二年夏

by ventties



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Incest, M/M, Orgy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 过去和现在，关于亨利和父亲的妄想
Relationships: Collin Cavill/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 15





	一二年夏

这么多年过去，他还是会像婴孩一样蜷缩在父亲的怀里。  
即使他的身量已经那么高了。  
那有什么关系呢，虽然父亲不再拥有他年少时爱慕的、如今的他如何也无法练出的结实肌肉，却仍比他高大得多，仍是他心里最高大的男人。  
亨利搂着父亲的脖子，脸贴着对方的耳后舔舐磨蹭着。那胸口绑带的深V睡裙将他的双乳勒出深沟之后已经崩到极限，大片乳晕从丝绸边缘溢出，只剩乳首敏感挺立着，在紧绷的布料之下顶起一个小尖儿。

这是父亲在他十二岁买给他的第一件女式内衣。他在进入青春期后想要掩饰的乳房涨大花穴流水的秘密就那样轻易地被父亲发现了，第二天父亲就带着这条睡裙回了家，他把羞赧的小亨利剥光，又帮他套上吊带裙子系好胸前绑带。亨利还记得那两只大手隔着轻薄布料托起他刚刚发育的乳肉，称赞他是上帝赐给自己的阿芙洛狄忒。  
父亲那样自然地隔着丝绸搔刮亨利的小奶头，又低头一口含住他的整个奶子，把他胸口舔得整片湿漉漉，漂亮的嫩粉色乳晕透过变得半透明的布料招摇着打颤。  
小亨利就这样发着抖由着父亲吸吮到奶孔都张开了，乳尖也被唾液泡得饱胀。父亲温柔地将他放倒在沙发上轻撩起他的裙摆，将一根手指塞进他早已濡湿的花穴。

就像现在这样。彼时在男孩泛红的膝盖上游移的裙摆现在已经只能堪堪遮住他的臀肉——稍微迈开脚步就能轻易窥见他的整个阴部。现在那裙子已经因为他的动作快要滑到腰间，他就这样下身不着寸缕地坐在父亲怀里夹紧着双腿——倒不如说他用肥腻的双腿夹紧了父亲正指奸着他的大手。  
科林早已将三根手指埋进了那汁水泛滥的肥逼里，大幅度地抽送抠挖着自己四儿子的产道内壁。  
“嗯……父亲……”被无数的人干过之后的亨利似乎反而变得更加敏感，颤抖着的大腿根更用力地夹住了科林的手臂，环着父亲脖子的胳膊也收紧了。  
“你被他们调教得很好。”科林侧过头吻了吻亨利的脸颊，手上的力度却加大了——他轻松找到了那片熟悉的敏感点，又重又快地用指头反复戳弄着肠壁软肉。  
“啊啊啊啊——父亲……慢……”亨利头抵住了父亲的颈窝，咬住的下唇颤抖吐出模糊音节，“父亲在说什么呢……亨利都不知道……”  
两人都习惯了亨利爱在父亲面前装出纯情的样子——即使他已肉体丰腴母性漫溢，但在爹地怀里他可以永远做他天真的洛丽塔。谁又能否认一个烂熟荡妇作起生涩样子来更加情色呢。他的肥逼都被插成了玫瑰色，阴道也因为过多地群交、双龙入穴和几次生产而变得松软。  
科林决定今天逗逗他的乖女儿。他偏头在亨利的耳边轻轻问：“我的坏女孩又被哪些个野男人肏了逼？告诉爹地，他们多少人一起干了你，才会让这穴变得这么松？爹地当年给你开苞时它可又紧又窄，夹得爹地当场就想喷精呢……”  
“呜呜……亨利的穴不松……”他的乖女着实是入戏了，把脸搁在父亲的肩膀上假哭了起来。  
他听着那呜咽倒更兴奋了，变本加厉地把整个手掌都塞进了那热乎乎的肥软产道中，外部厚实的大阴唇被科林的大掌全部撑开，成了紧绷着的肉环。他的手在那温润包容的穴道内部握成了拳，指关节来回碾压着各处：“爹地不喜欢撒谎的孩子，尤其这孩子还变成了一个松货……含不住爹地的鸡巴了。”  
亨利抽噎的声音更大了：“爹地不可以不要我……呜呜……亨利只有一点点松……亨利的逼很会吸的……后面小屁眼也会……可以含住爹地的大鸡巴，不会让它掉出来的……”  
这话倒不假。那产道虽不似当初那般紧致生涩，但已经变得软绵柔滑的内壁肏起来倒是更舒服了，柔滑地包裹住所有入侵的物体，不会产生分毫空隙——更何况亨利现在已经能熟练地用下体夹住各式的柱状物了。  
“那来让爹地试试吧。”科林抬起揽着亨利的腰的手拍了拍他的脸颊。  
“好的，爹地。”亨利擦了擦脸上的水痕——你不会知道他是因为真的羞耻还是拳交的快感而流了泪——慢慢坐起身，科林的拳头一点一点从抬起的屁股里抽出来，在全部拔出的时候发出了响亮的“啵”的一声，带出了一手的阴精和淫液。  
“唔！”而他的乖女儿像害羞似的红了脸颊捂住了嘴，看着父亲沾满自己阴道液的手扯下了裤子，那根早已勃起的巨硕肉棒马上弹了出来。  
“爹地的大鸡巴，还是这么粗……”亨利小心地分开腿跨坐在父亲的大腿上，一手攀着父亲的肩膀，另一只手向下扶住了父亲挺立的肉屌缓缓沉下身子。而科林在四儿子浑圆的大屁股上擦干净了一手的淫水，一边一瓣地握住了他的屁股往两边使力抓握着，亨利的阴部软肉也牵得分开，已经被拳头干得松软的女穴光是被掰开臀肉就淫荡地张开了一个小口。“在磨蹭什么？我女儿松掉的骚穴难道还没办法一口吃掉爹地的大肉棒吗？”科林那样说着，两边抓着肥软臀肉的手往下一用力，便把亨利整个人按钉在了自己的鸡巴上，一秒不停地猛力抽送了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——爹地好猛——”亨利被一阵猛插刺激得扬起了脖颈，两只手臂搂紧了父亲的后脑。“爹地还是——啊啊——这么能干——这么会肏亨利的小逼——亨利要，要被爹地的大鸡巴捅穿了——”  
科林的声音听起来闷闷地，他的整个头因为被亨利搂着而埋在亨利的前胸，他猛吸了一口那里散发着的甜腻的奶香气，想到亨利离开泽西在外的每一秒，他的鸡巴都这样硬得发痛。亨利变了这么多，变得如此放荡，诱惑，人尽可夫。“亨利想爹地的大鸡巴吗？想就自己夹紧了。”  
亨利还是那样哭叫着，他用上多年来在好莱坞被调教出来的技巧收缩着雌穴。因为拍戏空窗期而耽搁了训练的身子，已经又变得绵软而肥美，随着他的上下晃动摇摆，白花花的肉掀起波浪。这么多年过去，父亲作为第一个给他尝过鸡巴滋味的人还是会令他心神荡漾。纵使他明白他不属于任何人，他有责任让所有肖想他双穴的男人浇灌他的子宫，但父亲不一样，从青涩到烂熟，父亲永远爱着他，他也永远会奉献自己的所有让父亲快乐——更何况，卡维尔家家主的肉棒确实真的十分粗硕。  
那肥大的肉屌在亨利的水穴里横冲直撞，肆无忌惮地翻搅着戳开了高热紧窄的子宫口，大龟头顶上了他娇嫩的子宫内壁来回划着圈。  
父亲总是知道怎么让他爽。不像有时，好莱坞的那些糖爹和金主，会逼迫他玩不想玩的游戏或者塞给他他不情愿的道具。爹地知道他最爱的就是深重的宫交，最想要的就是被内射浓精在子宫里，因为他知道亨利是那么想要得到一个宝宝。想到此处，亨利却是真的红了眼眶和鼻尖掉下泪来。  
“我的乖宝贝还喜欢爹地这么干你的子宫吗，嗯？”科林依旧闷闷的声音传来。  
亨利低头吻住了父亲。那是一个缠绵的悠久的湿吻。他分开嘴唇低头看着父亲。  
科林又怎会不知道他在想什么呢？但那是一名父亲永远不会提起的话题。他盯着亨利的眼睛揉了揉儿子鼓胀的乳房，问道：“这里又是谁玩大的？”  
亨利霎时红了脸颊，顿了好一会才开口：“乱说什么呀，爹地……”  
“当年我可没有怎么吸过这里，还是我记错了？”说罢他低头隔着紧绷的衣裙舔湿了一边的布料，“以前你的奶子可没有这么大……奶头也像一颗石榴籽一样小巧。”  
科林两只手揉搓着儿子胸前沉甸甸的乳袋，那幼时的轻薄睡裙马上就经不住动作，两大团雪白的软肉从丝绸中挣脱掉了出来，颤动着抖出了乳浪。  
亨利红着脸说：“那是因为……因为生过宝宝了……我要产奶给宝宝喝才会……变大的。”  
科林低下头叼住了一边奶头，两颗奶头已经比当年大得多，口感也变得绵软而蓬松，他抿住嘴唇含住乳晕，又来回舔着乳尖上的奶孔，不一会儿甜香的乳汁就大量喷出占领了他的口腔。  
“啊啊啊父亲……父亲连吸奶都这么猛……”之前他的孩子和其他人把他的奶头咬肿了都出不了奶，亨利又尖叫起来，兴奋得另一边未经触碰的乳首也喷出奶液。科林还在用牙齿和舌头开发着那边奶头，手一边握着儿子的两边大奶子挤压着榨取更多乳汁。  
“父亲好会吸……亨利要被父亲吸干了……”亨利抱着父亲的头浪叫着脚趾都蜷缩起来，“呜呜下面不要……不要一边吸奶一边干亨利的小子宫……受不了了太多了……亨利要爽死掉了……”  
科林榨干了一边的乳汁抬起头吻了吻他的嘴角，问道，“乖女儿尝过自己的奶水吗？”  
亨利害羞地摇摇头。  
“那自己来尝尝，”说着父亲托起亨利的另一边硕大的乳房示意着，亨利乖乖地低下了头想要含住自己的奶头，却因为胸脯上奶子的肉过太肥厚而只能伸出舌尖来回拨弄到乳首。他羞耻又着急：“爹地，我做不到……”  
“那只有爹地替你吃了。”说着科林又低下头要含住另一边还没被吸肿的乳房。  
“啊啊等等！”亨利突然着急地伸出手护在自己肥乳之前，语气慌张起来，“爹地不要吸亨利的奶了……”  
“怎么了？”  
“下，下一次要拍上身的裸戏……”亨利红着脸小声道，“奶头被吸肿了会很奇怪……”  
“但你看看你现在一边奶头已经很大了，颜色还比另一边深这么多，这样不是更奇怪吗？”  
亨利低头一看，更窘迫了，刚才被父亲喝过奶的那边乳肉已经明显更加松软垂坠，奶头也涨成了另一边的两倍大，艳色乳晕肥硕地像玫瑰泡芙般蓬起，奶孔仍然大张流着乳汁。而另一边还是嫩粉色乳尖，盛满了奶的挺立模样。  
“再说了，爹地把奶头玩大了让全世界都知道你是个婊子的事实，你不会更兴奋吗？”  
父亲太懂他了。亨利当即身子都瘫软了，下面未停止过被肏干的阴穴噗地喷出了一股又一股骚水，把父亲和他的下体完全打湿成一片泥泞。他托起另一边母奶往父亲嘴里塞。  
“那么，父亲，求求你，吸我的肥奶子吧……”亨利迷乱地扭动着，“把我的大奶头嘬到肿大破皮……我把奶水全部喷给爹地……”  
科林一口咬住了送到嘴边的挺立乳房。他用牙磨蹭着娇嫩的乳晕，舌头堵住了想要溢乳的毛孔，听他的女儿又痛又爽地呻吟。  
“我会让全世界都知道我的大奶子……是被父亲吸大的，是我给父亲哺乳，让父亲咬我的乳晕……”他永远会在父亲这里得到最灭顶的欢愉，得到一切自己想要的野望，这已经让他丧失理智。“我会告诉全世界，我肚子里这一胎是我亲生父亲的种，他内射在我的子宫里，浓浆射了我满满一肚子……啊啊，父亲，射给我，求你了，亨利要怀上你的孩子……”  
他要让全世界都知道父亲有多么爱他，他有多爱他的父亲。在曾经的日日夜夜和现在，父亲奸淫着他，父亲的大鸡巴在他湿泞黏腻的产道内撞得他酸胀发疼，顶在他子宫壁上源源不断地喷着精，多到它们混着亨利自己的蜜汁从产道口淌了出来，糊满了已经被摩擦到红肿的阴唇。  
恍惚间他又想起了给他第一个孩子的男人，那位大导演，在他正拍摄裸戏时突然就大步上前扒掉了他的短裤，当着全剧组的面奸污了他。那次性爱的感觉本身不好，但被几十号人围观的一场强奸却令他兴奋到潮吹不止，最后射无可射的嫩阴茎里竟然还喷出了尿。  
然后他哀求大家不要把他被强奸的事儿讲出去，作为让所有人保守秘密的代价，他心甘情愿地成了全剧组的肉便器。那部电影后来的几个月拍摄期里，不管是场务，灯光还是编剧，只要他们想，都可以去拖车或片场里找到亨利，射在他脸上或者在他身体里尿尿。而亨利只求不让世界知道这一个他不再贞洁的秘密。  
他早就不再贞洁了，在十二岁那个炎热黏腻的午后，家里的碎花窗帘把一切都隔绝在外，把空气也隔绝在外，留下一室的昏黄，潮湿和燥热。  
父亲掀开他的蕾丝裙摆。

亨利早就翻着眼白被父亲肏飞了脑子，否则他怎么可能在付出那么大的代价、为那么多肮脏的群演和摄像吸过屌之后，却不再想隐瞒这个他早已失贞的秘密了？


End file.
